What One Glass Can Do And What Ten Of Them Can Do
by I-Really-Love-Happy-Endings
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Just a story of what happens, when Elena is desperate to get Damon drunk and Damon lets her.


Elena was trying to watch the game. She was fully focused. Sadly she could only focus on the focusing and the concept of the game was something, she still couldn't understand.

"Okay, I think I'll go to the Grill." She declared after all and got up from the old wooden bench. Determinedly she made her way to the exit. Bonnie, dark haired girl who was sitting next to her just a few moments ago just shook her head. It seemed like she started paying attention to the world around her just now.

"Hm? What? You're going to the Grill? I'm coming with you." She said when she noticed that Elena disappeared from her view. Seconds later she was right behind her. As Elena was ready to leave, she nodded at Stefan. He was one of the players in red jerseys and Elena wouldn't even be able to recognize him, but he was the only one who was fast enough to pay attention the game and also look her direction. Well, vampires are obviously way better at multitasking that people. When Elena nodded, Stefan nodded back at her. Elena got used to giving Stefan some kind of signs that she was going to be okay.

The girls arrived at the Grill and Elena went straight to the bar and ordered two shots for her and Bonnie. But the fun didn't last very long, because after the forth shot Bonnie had a phone call from home. She excused herself, saying that it was important, and left Elena, who was already a little tipsy.

For a moment Elena thought about going back to school to watch the game. Maybe their team would be doing a little bit better. She couldn't understand, why their dumbass coach thought it was a good idea for Stefan, their best player, not to play the first half-time. Elena thought that was a very bad idea. In the end, she didn't go anywhere. She used to be a cheerleader, but she was never really into football. Eventually she gave up cheerleading. Stefan was actually the only reason why she went to the game. And he wouldn't mind her absence, as long as he knows she's safe.

Just as she was trying to get up for the second time, determined to go to the game after she changed her mind again, Damon appeared in front of her with his signature boyish smirk. Well, even Damon was better than nothing - better than football at least. She took a sip of her drink and sat back on the bar stool.

"Why so annoyed?" Elena gave him her best tipsy sarcastic look.

"Bored, you meant to say." Damon just chuckled at her response.

"One would say that after that much alcohol boredom would be fun."

"You think?" Now there was a happy smile on Elena's face. But that smile didn't have anything to do with Elena's happy mood. She was a little aware of her unusual and distracted behavior, otherwise she wouldn't be so happy to be stuck here with Damon and she wouldn't be saying, "Okay, so you're going to test it with me."

Damon laughed and gave Elena a half smirk, "You know, getting a vampire drunk is a lot harder than you think, Elena."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." It came out sounding a lot more optimistic than Elena was feeling. She couldn't think completely straight but she knew that getting Damon drunk would be hard.

"Here. Start with this." She said confidently, passing Damon a glass of a colorless liquid. Pure amusement was visible in his eyes.

"Do you know what it is?" He took the glass from her and tried to analyze the content.

"I have no idea." Elena just shrugged and brought another glass to her lips. They swallowed at the same time. Damon was the first one to sart coughing. He had to lean against the counter for support so that he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Gross." He said, putting the glass as far away from him as possible, so he didn't even have to look at it.

"And they say that killing a vampire is hard." Said Elena, who was completely fine after drinking from the glass. "I will poison you before I get you drunk."

Damon once again looked at her with a smirk. "In that case, you're gonna have to give me something else." Elena laughed and from god knows where she pulled out another two bottles full of transparent liquid.

"Cheers." She said before taking a swig of the unnamed liquid. Damon did the same and seconds later disgust replaced the smirk, but soon it was back as if it never left his face.

"No...? How am I supposed to get you drunk when I don't even what with?" His smirk was driving her crazy. She nervously looked around the bar, as if she was looking for ideas hanging in the air. Then she grinned at the bartender, telling him to bring a little bit of everything they had.

"I guess I'll just keep trying." She passed Damon the first glass that the bartender put in front of them. Damon obeyed and drank the content, then declared that it was two molecules away from becoming a liquid sugar. Elena didn't have any other choice than to agree and try something else. Only if that had worked. That one was too bitter, the next one too weak and the other one had no taste.

Elena's head begin spinning really fast and she suddenly got this urge to laugh at everything. Damon tried every single drink they offered and picked 3 finalists that didn't make him want to throw up. Elena was happy that she was finally going somewhere with this. That was until Damon changed his mind and said that he didn't like any of the drinks.

"I think that you're lying." She was glad that she managed to say the sentence without any bigger trouble.

"That's what your brain soaked with alcohol thinks." Said Damon before he caught her and stopped her from falling on the bar floor.

"My brain soaked with alcohol definitely doesn't know what your brain wants." She said sadly as Damon was putting her back on her stool.

"Don't worry about what my brain wants. There are so many things on the list." He shrugged carelessly, putting his hand away and Elena nearly fell on the floor again.

"Ops." Said Elena quietly and leaned against Damon for support. Then she asked, loudly than before "Do you know what my brain wants?"

"I have no idea." Answered Damon honestly and looked into Elena's eyes, looking for the answer to the question.

"You don't?" Elena asked, disapointment clear in her voice.

"Roll down on the floor after every step you make?" Tried Damon, tightening his grip around her so that she wouldn't fall.

"No." Elena said, shaking her head which almost made her lose balance again. This time Damon didn't have to help her. She grabbed his wrist, laughed, then slowly pulled herself up.

"Come with me." She stood up and started pulling Damon somewhere.

Elena didn't really know where she was going. She just kept holding Damon's wrist and pulling him behind her. Her destination was uncertain and she was fine with just wandering around. Damon wasn't protesting at all. He calmly let her and her drunk sense of direction take him wherever she wanted. Later as she pushed him through the school front door, he couldn't take it anymore and asked simply, "What are we doing here? And what are you taking me?"

"I have no idea." She laughed and dragged him into one of the classrooms. Damon couldn't stop himself and laughed out loud at her. But Elena wasn't in the state to get offended, or at least pay attention to it.

"What are we doing here?" Damon tried again and again he got the same reaction - laugh.

"I don't know." Elena slipped on the floor and Damon had to hold her, so she wouldn't hit her head. Only this time there wasn't any bar stool, where she could sit, so he just had to rest her against the cold wall and hold her. And it wasn't really easy, as Elena felt herself sliding down the wall every couple seconds.

"Ops." She giggled again. Damon had to laugh too, even though he was busy keeping her balanced. She was more-less totally wasted. Actually more than less. This hadn't happened to Elena for a long time. Usually she had some kind of special ability to sober up really fast.

"Why the hell did you drag me here, Elena?" Asked Damon, whose vampire strenght was completely useless when it came to keeping Elena from falling on her butt. She opened her eyes wide and looked around.

"I don't know." She said again, which made Damon genuinely smile.

"You are seriously completely wasted, aren't ya?" He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Yep." She agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck, making it a little bit easier for him to keep her on her feet. "Soooo wasted." She said again and gave Damon a big kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, I can see that." He smirked. "You're even kissing _me_ now."

Elena frowned a little, "But I want to."

"You don't say." Damon rolled his eyes and the irony in his voice was annoying her. No one is going to oppose her drunk opinions!

"I really want to." She repeated.

"Sure." Damon nodded sarcastically and was launching into something to say, when Elena attacked his lips with hers. Damon was clearly surprised and Elena added her tongue in the game, so he couldn't deny anything anymore. She didn't think that maybe she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. Actually she kind of like it. Okay, she liked it a lot. She pressed herself closer to Damon and let his hands slide to her hips. Then Damon suddenly pulled away.

"Hm.." She protested and nearly sunk to the ground. She saw Damon looking around, carefully but unsurely. When she looked around too, she realized that he's taking her away from the classroom, from school, somewhere away. She started to feel that the alcohol was disappearing from her system. She wanted to protest, but his grip was too strong so she just asked angrily, "Where are you taking me?"

He stopped and turned around to look at her. Elena couldn't identify the expression on his face, but it was scaring her. "You can't go to Stefan in this state." He answered unexpectedly and started walking again.

"Stefan?" She didn't understand. "In what state?" She gave Damon a confused look.

"State, in which you kiss his own brother." He explained in a calm and patient look on his face, as if he was explaining something to a 2-year-old. She wanted to say something, but then her knees buckled and she would have had fallen, if Damon wasn't there. She made herself comfortable in Damon's hands. She didn't care, she was just tired.

"I want to sleep." She sighed and then put her head on Damon's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt like falling asleep any second. "I would gladly kiss you again." She whispered, not even knowing why. She felt herself being lifted from the ground and a few moments later she was standing in her messy room. Damon put her on her unmade bed carefully. Then he took a step back and rubbed his forehead with both of his hands. After everything that happened that night, he was tired too.

"Wow, you really managed to get me drunk." He declared in disbelief.

"Really?" She giggled and looked up at him from her bed and saw amazement in his face.

"I don't wanna sleep at all now." She declared with a smile on her face.

"How is that?" Damon asked with a smile, looking at Elena sprawled on the sheets.

"I'm getting sober." She simply said. For a moment, she just happily lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly she straightened one arm towards Damon, like a kid that wants candy. "Now the kiss!"

Damon laughed again and in a blink of an eye, he was right next to her, his elbows keeping him from crushing her with his weight. "I don't think you're getting sober." Damon's answer made a little angry. Yes, she was in a very happy mood, in which she could do a lot of things that she normally wouldn't do, she wouldn't say about herself that she was still drunk.

"You don't believe me." She let out and looked back at the ceiling.

"No." Damon responded with a smirk.

"Then I guess I'll have to convince you." Elena was now thinking out loud.

"Convince all you want, if you think it will help y-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Elena decided to convince him. Without second thoughts she put her lips on his.

"Wow." Said Damon, after they pulled away. Elena grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down on the bed, then she turned them around so she was on top. "I'm not done yet." She declared and showered his lips and neck with passionate kisses. When she pulled away for only a brief moment to take a breath, he used the moment and flipped around.

"I still think you're drunk." He was looking into her eyes with his bright blue ones. If she had been drunk before, now she was completely waked up.

"What else do I have to do to make you understand?" She sighed sadly. She raised her hand and watched it slowly travel from his face to buttons on his shirt. And that was when he finally understood. He grabbed her hand and pinned it next to her head. He started kissing her lips softly and Elena would have forgotten to breathe, if he hadn't moved his lips to her neck. Thinking it wasn't quite fair, she started unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled slightly and let her unbutton his shirt while he moved his kisses back to her lips. A couple seconds later, Damon's black shirt flew against the room, landing somewhere by the door. Elena decided to reward herself by touching all over Damon's firm, muscular chest.

From that moment, she wasn't entirely sure about anything. She lost track of time, just like she lost track of all the other pieces of her clothing and she wasn't even sure if she was in her bed or in her room. Probably she wouldn't even be able to say, whether she was on Earth, on the Moon or on Mars.


End file.
